O corpo lá do cais
by Sectumsempr4
Summary: One-shot. A guerra está acabada, Harry estaria despreocupado, se não fosse por algo. Tem um corpo lá no cais, o corpo do ex-melhor amigo de sua mãe. E ele precisa dar um destino decente para ele.


Logo após a Batalha de Hogwarts, a notícia de que o temido Lorde Voldemort estava morto se espalhou, porém, os estudantes e professores ainda estavam recolhendo os corpos de batalha. Harry tinha planejado descansar após a conversa com o quadro de Dumbledore, mas percebeu que tinha muitas coisas a resolver. Uma delas era dar um destino a Varinha das Varinhas. A outra, era recolher um último corpo, o corpo lá do cais.

Harry foi sozinho até aonde Dumbledore estava enterrado, com simples movimento da Varinha das Varinhas, abriu o seu túmulo. Era impressionante como a varinha era poderosa, porém, Harry não a queria. Não era sua, mesmo que a varinha o tivesse reconhecido como mestre. Não valia a confusão que dava.

Harry chegou perto do túmulo e viu o corpo do diretor, ainda bem conservado, como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Suas mãos estavam sobre o peito, e lá, Harry encaixou a varinha em suas mãos. _Pronto,_ pensou Harry, _você não fará mais confusão. Não pelo menos se eu morrer naturalmente._

Andando de volta ao castelo, com o seu pensamento sobre o que faria de sua vida de agora em diante, Harry se lembrou. Precisava recolher o corpo do cais. Ninguém sentiria falta dele, aliás, alguns alunos realmente malvados iriam querer jogar o corpo para a lula gigante. Mas era a sua forma de agradecimento. Tinha que dar um enterro decente para _ele._

No salão de entrada, Harry viu Hermione e Rony abraçados. Os dois tinham um sorriso meio triste no rosto, mas pelo menos tinham o peso retirado das costas. Não precisavam mais se preocupar com Voldemort.

Harry chegou perto deles e sentou ao lado dos dois. Eles se viraram e Rony disse:

- O que vai fazer agora?

Harry respondeu:

- Preciso resolver algo. Vão vir comigo?

Os três se levantaram e Harry os guiou em direção ao cais. No meio do caminho, Hermione perguntou:

- Harry, o que vai fazer? Por que estamos indo ao cais? Não em nada lá e...

De repente, ela pareceu ter se lembrado. Sim, tinha algo no cais.

- Harry, por que vamos para lá? - Rony perguntou - Deixe o corpo dele para a Lula Gigante. Ninguém sentirá falta dele...

Harry respondeu:

- Mas eu preciso Rony. Ele me odiava, ele _nos_ odiava, e mesmo assim nos ajudou.

- Ele só te ajudou por causa da sua mãe. E por Dumbledore.

- Mesmo assim, não podemos deixá-lo lá para ser comido pela Lula Gigante.

- Harry está certo, Rony. Precisamos ir. - disse Hermione.

Quando chegaram no cais, lá estava ele. Ou melhor, seu corpo. Severo Snape estava de barriga para cima, levemente curvado, com os olhos fechados e o seu sangue se secando. Um pouco de seus cabelos estavam sobre seu rosto, não deixando mais aquela sensação de ''cortina-da-cara'' . Harry chegou perto; o rosto de Snape parecia estranhamente mais jovem. Não bonito, mas jovem, inofensivo, como se ele nunca tivesse saído da infância, onde era apenas um garoto de olhar triste que era maltratado pelos pais, e que seu único consolo e vontade de viver fosse uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos muito verdes, e que coincidentemente era mãe de Harry Lily Potter.

- Agora entendi o porque de Voldemort ter medo da morte - disse Harry - A morte deixa as pessoas tão fracas...

- O que faremos com ele? - perguntou Rony.

- Enviá-lo para um enterro decente, acho - respondeu Hermione - Não com velórios e essas coisas, somente um lugar que ele gostasse de estar enterrado.

- Ele era um garoto abandonado de Hogwarts. Onde enterraríamos? Aqui na escola, nem pensar. Seria uma afronta a memória de Dumbledore e aposto que ele também não iria gostar - disse Harry.

- Veja se tem algo com ele - disse Rony.

Embora não quisesse, Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes de Snape. Achou sua varinha, um caderninho, papel de bala...

- Papel de bala?! Papel de bala?! - disse Rony, incrédulo - E ele comia balas?!

- Balas de chocolate, ainda por cima - disse Harry

- Estava cheio de dementadores aqui em Hogwarts. Talvez ele carregasse para caso um o atacasse... - disse Hermione.

- Mas ele era comensal, porque iria precisar disso? - perguntou Rony.

- Se um dia os dementadores o atacassem e vissem suas memórias... Bem saberiam que ele era um traidor de Voldemort, não acha? - disse Hermione.

Harry consultou o caderninho, não tinha nada de especial. Apenas algumas listas de ingredientes de poções, anotações simples que qualquer um faria. Fuçando o outro bolso, Harry achou duas coisas. Coisas que eram especiais para Snape. Uma foto de Lily, sorrindo e acenando, com suas vestes de Hogwarts e ao seu lado um garoto esquisito, alto, magrelo, muito pálido, sorrindo timidamente para a foto, que Harry reconheceu ser Snape.

- Ele era assim? Era de se imaginar nunca ter conseguido uma garota. - disse Rony, que levou uma cutucada forte de Hermione.

O outro papel era uma carta rasgada, que dizia:

_ '' ... Espero que você esteja bem. Deixei esse bilhete aqui perto da sua cama, já que eu tenho muitas aulas e não posso te visitar. Madame Pomfrey diz que você vai ficar melhor, que uma queda de 22 metros da vassoura não mata ninguém. Mas eu fiquei muito preocupada. Meu Deus, você é ruim na vassoura, hein? Não brigue comigo, eu sou sincera, você sabe disso. Mas depois, é claro, vou te visitar e passar as lições perdidas. Eu espero que se Potter aparecer aí na enfermaria, você não arranje confusão com ele. Estou confiando em você,hein?_

_ Não se esqueça de que sou sua melhor amiga, Sev. Por um momento, achei que tinha te perdido para sempre. É sério. Mas eu vou estar sempre aqui. Sempre ao seu lado._

_ Melhoras e muitos abraços,_

_ Sua amiga Lily."_

Harry naquela hora, compreendeu aonde deveria enterrar Snape._ Sempre ao seu lado_. Era lá que devia ser.

- Chamem o Hagrid, para ele carregá-lo daqui. Vai ser estranho um corpo sair flutuando.

Rony saiu correndo e deixou Hermione para trás.

- Era isso que o sustentava, não é? Sua mãe. - Disse Hermione.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e disse:

- Ele te defendeu, sabia?

Hermione pareceu confusa.

- Fineus te chamou de sangue-ruim e ele disse para não te chamar assim, pois ele não gostava. Vindo dele, isso era uma defesa.

- Vindo dele, isso era até cavalheirismo. Mesmo assim, obrigada - disse Hermione.

Rony chegou com Hagrid logo depois, e quando Harry o mostrou a fotografia e a carta, ele compreendeu o porque do pedido.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu o levo.

Hagrid colocou o corpo de Snape nos braços e mais uma vez Harry se impressionou com a fragilidade do ex-diretor. Quando chegaram próximo ao castelo, Harry avistou McGonagall e explicou para ela a carta e os detalhes. Ela compreendeu, e logo, arranjou um caixão para Snape, onde ele seria levado para o Ministério e para o lugar onde iria se enterrado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Só estavam eles três, Rony, Hermione e Harry. Lógico, primeiro Harry visitou o túmulo dos pais, e depositou lindas flores lá. Logo após, ele e Rony colocaram o caixão de Snape no buraco perto do túmulo dos Potter, mas não tão perto, e cobriu a terra. Hermione conjurou flores belíssimas para Snape e para os pais de Harry, e Rony seguiu seu exemplo.

Ao se afastarem do túmulo, Harry riscou a frase que ficaria para Snape:

_ ''Às vezes, quando o amor é forte, ele ultrapassa inúmeras fronteiras, inclusive a da morte.''_


End file.
